The Protein Science Translation Core was created to assist Investigators of the COBRE in Lipidomics and Pathobiology in studying structures and functions of proteins involved in the regulation of lipid metabolism and signaling. Over the years, the Core has transitioned from a strictly consultative role to a more active role in servicing investigators in various aspects of protein science. Moreover, as the bulk of research in the COBRE continues to evolve towards pre-clinical and translational sciences, the Core has become essential in supporting this effort by enabling studies on target validation and enzyme-targeted translational research and therapeutics. Since 2002, the Core has serviced more than 25 investigators and worked on 35 proteins. The aims of the Core during Phase III of COBRE funding are to: 1) produce proteins of interest for individual investigators that are needed for structural and functional characterization and for translational research programs at MUSC; 2) offer a wide range of protein-related specialty services to suit the needs of investigators and to coordinate the needs of Center investigators with other existing facilities at MUSC; and 3) enhance the understanding and capability of investigators in protein science through mentoring, consultation, and promotional seminars. Taken together, these aims will contribute to the scientific achievement of investigators in South Carolina whose research involve some aspects of protein science, which in the long run could contribute to the development of drugs against specific diseases. The usefulness and popularity of the Core will in turn enhance its prospect in achieving self-sustainability.